Le Voeu de Noël de Draco Malefoy
by Cordelune
Summary: Harry donne à Draco une surprise de Noël vraiment intéressante... Traduction de "Draco Malfoy's Christmas Gift", de Rhysenn. Petit slash.


Le Vœu de Noël de Draco Malefoy

Traduction de « Draco Malfoy's Christmas Wish », texte original par **Rhysenn**. Je lui ai envoyé un mail demandant sa permission de traduire il y a à peu près une semaine, mais comme elle ne me redonnait toujours pas de nouvelles… Et que je commençais déjà à être en retard avec mes vœux de Noël et de Nouvel An… Eh bah j'ai quand même traduit et je publie quand même!  
Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait refusé, de toute façon… Je ne prends pas le crédit! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est traduire. Tout le mérite va à **Rhysenn**.  
Bon, alors salut à vous!

––––•(-••-)•––––

Draco sentit la présence d'Harry derrière lui, le suivant furtivement. Ça avait été comme ça pour la majeure partie de la journée, et Draco devenait de plus en plus irrité. Il marcha dans un couloir vide et pu voir Harry se glisser le long du mur après lui, n'étant pas très doué à se cacher quand la foule était inexisante!

Alors, incapable d'en supporter davantage, Draco fit demi-tour et progressa de quelques pas, venant face à face à un Harry légèrement effrayé.

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être suivi, Potter, et encore moins par toi. »

« Je ne te _suis_ pas » dit Harry, irrité. « Et laisse-moi t'assurer que le dégoût est réciproque. »

« Alors _va-t-en_. Je me sens comme si j'étais enfermé dans un film d'horreur de basse gamme. »

« Je m'en irai dès que tu m'aura dit une chose qui te rende heureux, comme ça je vais avoir rempli ma bonne action de Noël! »

Silence. Une allégresse palpable traversa le visage de Draco, et un large sourire narquois étira son visage.

« Oh, alors _tu es_ mon ange gardien ? » Il éclata d'un rire dérisoire. « Dieu, c'est tellement drôle. Je suis surpris que tu ais survécu à la crise cardiaque que tu as sûrement eue quand tu as ouvert le morceau de papier. »

« Ferme-la. » dit Harry, tendu. « C'est une idée stupide, et c'est juste à cause de ma malchance que je t'ai pigé _toi._ »

« Le mauvais Karma devait bien te rattraper un des ces jour, Potter », dit Draco d'un air suffisant.

Harry fit un bruit étranglé. « Dit-moi seulement ce que tu veux pour Noël, et on passe par-dessus ça! »

« Tu ressemble à un Père Noël contrarié. Ils ne te payent pas assez? »

« Je ne ferais pas ça – ou du moins pas pour _toi _– même s'ils me payaient! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors? »

« Quelle partie de 'je t'ai pigé' et 'ultime malchance' ne comprends-tu pas? »

Draco fit un sourire terriblement frustrant « C'est vraiment intéressant, Potter. Alors laisse-moi assimiler ça... Je te dis ce qui va me rendre heureux, et tu vas le faire pour moi, c'est ça? »

Un silence hésitant. « Eum, je crois qu'il y a _certaines_ limites à propos de ce que tu peux demander, Malefoy… »

Draco sembla ravi. « C'est encore plus drôle que des Elfes de Maison piégés dans un filet de poisson! »

« Tu trouves que _ça_ c'est drôle ? »

« Pas aussi drôle que ton expression, présentement. Est-ce que tu t'es promené en ressemblant à ça depuis le déjeuner? »

« Plus ou moins. Ça m'a empêché de manger une seule bouchée du déjeuner. Alors, est-ce qu'on peut, s'il te plaît… ? »

« Oh, Potter! Tu me supplies! »

« Je ne te supplie pas! » dit Harry, horrifié.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit 's'il te plaît' avant. »

« Et je ne vais pas en faire une habitude. Mais dans mon intérêt pour pouvoir manger quelque chose aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'on peut passer par-dessus ça? »

« Tu sembles vouloir affreusement me plaire. »

Un silence. « Ça commence à sembler vraiment méchant, Malefoy. »

« Je sais. Voyons voir, tu es ici pour accomplir mes fantaisies les plus folles… »

« Malefoy! Dumbledore a dit 'rendre la personne contente', pas 'être son esclave de sexe'. Tu comprends la nuance? »

« Que dirais-tu de rendre la personne heureuse en étant son esclave de sexe? Oh, je vois le titre 'Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui - »

« MALEFOY! »

Rafales de rires. Harry sembla extrêmement chagriné.

« Tu es un pervers, tu le sais ça? »

« Je ne me précipiterais pas pour me traiter de la sorte si j'étais toi, considérant le fait que tu dois me faire plaisir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Peux-tu ne pas le direde cette façon ?! » dit Harry, faché.

« Très bien, très bien. Je vais être vraiment gentil et je vais te donner le choix. Tu peux soit te jeter du bord d'une falaise, ou tu peux te mettre à genoux et- »

« _Malefoy_ »

« Relax, j'allais dire 'lécher mes bottes'. Mais je suis tout ouvert aux suggestions. » dit Draco d'un air narquois.

« Bien, ni l'une ni l'autre des options ne semble très viable. » gémit Harry.

« Ok. Je vais revoir tes options. Tu peux soit frapper Snape en avant de toute la classe de Potions, ou courir nu à travers la Grande Salle en criant 'Draco Malefoy est le meilleur'. »

« Tu es vraiment difficile à satisfaire, tu le sais? Est-ce que tu peux choisir quelque chose qui ne donne pas dans le voyeurisme? »

« Eh bien, je _suis_ pervers, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Un soupir. « Est-ce que je peux simplement te donner un sac de bonbon de chez Honeydukes? »

« Ça ne compte pas. Tu es supposé être personnellement impliqué dans ta bonne action. L'es-tu? À moins que tu ne serves les sucreries sur ton- »

« Ok, ok, raye ça! » dit rapidement Harry

Draco sourit comme un tordu. « Tu es à ton meilleur quand tu as cette expression douloureuse et constipée sur le visage, est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit? »

Harry grogna.

Draco tapa son pied contre le sol; il s'amusait clairement.

« J'ai une autre idée- pourquoi ne t'habillerais-tu pas en collants pour ensuite aller retrouver Crabbe? Il a un truc avec les hommes en collants… Robin des Bois l'allume vraiment! »

« Argh! C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir pour vivre. »

« Ou pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas ton- »

Harry en eut assez.

« Tu sais quoi, Malefoy? Ton temps est écoulé. Le carrosse s'est retransformé en citrouille. Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. »

La seule chose que Draco sût par la suite, c'est qu'Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un 'umph' effrayé. Draco cligna des yeux, stupéfait; il ne pouvait rien voir parce qu'il regardait à travers les lunettes d'Harry, qui étaient à moins d'un pouce de ses yeux.

Harry l'embrassait fermement, et Draco commençait justement à s'habituer à l'effet des lèvres du Gryffondor sur les siennes quand le brun recula. Pour un moment, Draco resta sans voix; c'était une première! Finalement, plutôt à bout souffle, il parla…

« Mon Dieu, Potter! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais _ça_ en toi. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration. « J'espère que tu es satisfait maintenant, Malefoy, parce que je ne ferai rien de plus. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. C'est plus que ce dont je m'attendais, de toute façon. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Harry, rougissant.

« Ouep. J'avais pensé à proposer que tu m'embrasses, mais j'ai supposé que tu courrais à Dumbledore en criant au harcèlement sexuel. Je devine que je m'étais trompé sur toi. »

Harry fit un bruit méprisant. « Tu me connais à peine, Malefoy. »

« C'est vrai. Mais au moins, maintenant je te connais un peu mieux que la majorité des gens. »

« Oui, tu devrais te sentir honoré. » fit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Bon, très bien, j'ai fait mon travail. J'y vais. »

« On se voit plus tard, alors. Oh! Juste une minute. Tient. »

Draco lança quelque chose dans la direction d'Harry, qui l'attrapa habilement avec une précision typique aux Attrapeurs. C'était un morceau de papier chiffonné. Le Gryffondor le lissa avec habileté- tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus était _Harry Potter_.

Harry regarda le papier, perplexe; ça lui prit un moment avant que la compréhension ne se fasse sentir. Harry leva les yeux, incrédule, et fixa Draco, qui lui offrit un rare sourire sincère.

« Joyeux Noël, Potter. »

––––•(-••-)•––––

JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE À VOUS TOUS!


End file.
